Viva Las Vegas
by BoothandBones
Summary: Bones et Booth vont se rendre compte trop tard qu'ils ont commis une enorme "boullette" lors de leurs derniere soirée à Las Vegas!Ils retournent pour tout clarifier mais cela tourne vite au cauchemar! B&B bien sur :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow tout le monde !! Je sais bien que mon autre fic n'est pas encore terminée mais soudain j ai eu une sorte … d'illumination sur une nouvelle fic et comme je ne pouvais pas intégrer mon idée a l'autre cela me faisait une nouvelle fic !! Donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et selon vos commentaires je verrais si ca vaut la peine de continuer… ****Je crois qu'il faut préciser que cette illumination était plutôt un gros délire dans ma petite tête de folle…Voila je crois que tout est dit donc… Bonne lecture à tous !!**

**Ps : Le titre m'est venu d'une chanson d'Elvis qui passait dans l'épisode où ils sont à Vegas. Et j'ai décidé de les faire se tutoyer, c'est plus sympa comme ca. **

**Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**VIVA LAS VEGAS**

**Chapitre 1**

-Voila Booth, le dossier est clos.

-Enfin, cela n'aura pas été l'un des plus simples, loin de la…

-Je suis bien d'accord…Pff, je suis fatiguée… Je crois que je vais rentrer tôt chez moi ce soir…

-Tu ne veux pas passer au Royal Dinner avec moi ?

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Pourquoi, Bones?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi et ne m'appelle Bones…dit elle en s'enfonçant dans le siège de son bureau.

-Tu pense toujours à ca ?

-Mais comment veux tu que j'oublie Booth?

-T'as raison, moi non plus, mais on peut au moins essayer et de toute manière cela n'a eu aucune conséquence sur nous deux et sur personnes d'autre. En plus, on ne s'en souvient pas…

-Avoue que sur le moment t'étais autant embarrassé et surpris que moi…

-Oui, peut être… Enfin bref, tu soupes avec moi ou pas ?

-Bon, après tout…d'accord, en route.

-Enfin…

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Las Vegas, il avait toujours essayé de renouer le contact avec elle pour que cela redevienne comme avant. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient eu une affaire particulièrement difficile et que mener une enquête dans les couloirs d'un casino n'était pas chose aisée. Et aussi, devoir aller jusqu'à Vegas pour plus d'une semaine n'avait pas été très motivant pour Bones sachant qu'elle devrait surveiller Booth et son penchant pour le jeu. Mais après ce qui c'était passé le dernier soir, du moins pour le peu qu'ils s'en souvenaient, ça ne pouvait plus être pareil qu'avant. Il y avait depuis une certaine gêne entre eux. Mais peut-être que ce n'était que passager…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà au Royal Diner en train de déguster un délicieux plat de spaghettis. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien et en évitant bien sûr le thème sensible de Vegas jusqu'à se que Booth se décide à remettre ça sur le feu.

-Bones, faudra quand même qu'on en parle un jour… Ce n'est pas rien…

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Dit elles en aspirant un spaghetti

-Tu sais très bien. Notre dernier jour à Las Vegas…

-Oh, de ca… Tu sais, si tout oublié te va, je le ferais aussi… On était complètement saouls, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si on l'avait fait dans notre état normal…

-Oui, mais on l'a quand même fait…

-Oui, Booth. On a couchés ensemble en étant saoul mais heureusement pour nous on a rien fait d'autre et je ne suis pas enceinte donc tu peux être rassuré !

-Attend on se souvient même pas de ce que l'on a fait pendant la soirée, alors on a peut-être fait des conneries…

- Je ne pense pas, parce qu'au lieu de s'être réveiller dans le même lit, on aurait été dans la même cellule…

Il la regarda, il détestait quand elle le prenait de haut comme ca, bon d'accord elle avait raison mais rien n'empêche que ca l'énervait. Il baissa les yeux et posa ses yeux sur son décolleté un petit instant juste pas assez pour qu'elle ne le remarque. Dommage qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Ca faisait déjà un moment qu'il rêvait d'une nuit avec Bones, cela c'était produit mais il était tellement bourré qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir ni de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avant.

Ils finirent de manger et chacun rentra chez soi. Le lendemain, Booth était convoqué de bonne heure au FBI par le directeur Cullen. Il lui avait dit que c'était très important et qu'il devait être absolument là. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, d'autant plus que Bones devait aussi être là car cela les concernait l'un autant que l'autre.

_Le lendemain matin au FBI_

Bones était assise à coté de Booth. Ils attendaient déjà depuis un quart d'heure que le directeur daigne les rejoindre. Seeley tapotait nerveusement sur la table, tandis que Bones suivait des yeux le mouvement des doigts de son partenaire. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, mais il n'y avait pas que Cullen mais aussi Santana et une autre personne que ne connaissait pas Tempe. Tout deux se levèrent et se rassirent quand on leur en donna la permission. Personne ne parlait, les trois personnes qui venait d'entrer se contentait de fixer les deux partenaires. Cullen se racla la gorge et pris en premier la parole.

-Bien si je vous ai réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est que nous devons parler d'un sérieux problème concernant votre partenariat.

Booth et Bones blêmirent, ils n'allaient quand même pas être séparés ? Ils n'avaient pourtant rien fait de mal, du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

-Excusez moi monsieur, mais l'agent Booth et moi-même n'avons rien fait de mal, nous n'avons pas enfreins le reglement et de toute manière je ne fait pas partie du FBI donc vos règles de partenaires ne s'applique pas à nous…

-Dr. Brennan, j'en suis tout à fait conscient, mais en temps que directeur il y a certaine chose que je me dois de vous signaler, donc je vous demanderais à chacun de signer ces papiers pour votre arrêt forcé de 15jours pour cause d'examen de votre dossier.

-Quoi ? S'insurgea Bones.

-Bones, on signe et on s'en va, ca ne peut pas être si grave.

Seeley signa les papiers qu'il ne pris même pas la peine de lire, c'était encore et toujours rien que de la paperasse. En revanche pour Bones, elle lisait attentivement chaque ligne jusqu'à l'endroit ou elle devait signer. Quand soudain elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. C'était écrit Tempérance Booth. Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tempérance Brennan, ca devrait être écrit Tempérance Brennan.

-Heu, excusez moi, mais vous avez mis Tempérance Booth, mais je ne suis pas la sœur de Booth, moi c'est Brennan.

-Bien sur que non vous n'êtes pas sa sœur puisque vous êtes sa femme ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre mariage ?

Et s'en même attendre une réponse, Cullen repris les documents signé et sortis de la salle accompagné des deux autres personne. Bones et Booth restaient la, la bouche ouverte complètement abasourdi parce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Eux, marié ? Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Booth, tu peux me dire ce qu'ils racontent ?

-Je suis autant perdu que toi !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-Bah rentrez à la maison, ma chérie ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire

-BOOTH ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ???

-Bon, on va aller voir dans les registres, et Cullen verra bien qu'il s'est complètement tromper.

Ils sortirent presque en courant de la salle et allèrent voir dans les registres du FBI qui contenaient tout ces genres d'information.

-Alors, 2008… état de Washington…lettre B, dit Booth tout en tournant les pages.

-Bells, Billiger, Booth…

-C'est le mien, (_il sortit le dossier), _état civil… marié à Tempérance Brennan le 4 février 2008.

-Oh non, c'était notre dernier jour à Las Vegas le 4…

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on a pu faire ca, sans s'en souvenir ?

-Vu dans l'état qu'on était, c'est fort possible

-Regarde l'acte de mariage, mais dans quoi on s'est encore fourrés… Soupira-t-il

-Attend on va voir mon dossier, alors Brennan Tempérance, le voila… Marié à Seeley Booth le 4 février 2008… Booth, mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-Déjà on va aller retrouver la chapelle de mariage express ou on nous a mariés pour mettre tous ca au clair !

**Voila !! Mon délire vous plait ou ca parait trop surréaliste ? Moi en tout cas je me suis bien tripé tout seule à l'écrire !! Bisous !!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellow tout le monde�! Alors, ca � l'air de vous plaire ****d'après les premières reviews�! Merci beaucoup ca me fait super plaisir�! J'espère que la suite ne vas pas vous décevoir, et dites moi si ca vous plait toujours�! Allez, bonne lecture � tous, bisous�!**

**Chapitre 2�:**

Les deux partenaires étaient enfermés dans le bureau de Brennan � essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose. Mais rien. Il n'arrivait � se souvenir de rien. Et comme � Las Vegas les mariages étaient chose courante, ce serait difficile de pouvoir trouver quelques «�témoins�». 

-Bon, on va commencer par regarder toutes les chapelles, dit Bones en allant s'asseoir devant son ordinateur

-On en a pour un moment, ajouta-t-il en venant se mettre � coté d'elle avec sa chaise. Bon on va procéder logiquement, d'abord celle le plus proche de l'hôtel dans un rayon de… 800m.

-Alors nous avons déj� …6 résultats. La plus proche c'est au coin de la rue de notre hôtel, c'est surement celle la…

-Tu sais Bones, avec un taxi c'est vite fait de faire le tour de la ville�!

-Booth, tu l'as dit toi-même, procédons avec logique�!

-Oui, c'est vrai mais d'ici, on ne peut rien faire. Nous devons aller sur place.

-Mais bien sur Booth, et on va leur dire quoi�? Qu'on part en voyage de noces�!

-Bah… C'est une solution… En tout cas je pourrais toujours dire ca � Cullen, mais � tes fouines… Faudra trouver autre chose…

Et pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient � l'excuse qu'ils pourraient donner � l'équipe, ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'entrée discrète (pour une fois�!) d'Angela. Comme elle venait d'arriver, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais les voir les deux si complices, presque trop, semblait suspect. Soudain, Booth la vit et se racla bruyamment la gorge pour avertir Bones. Elle ferma immédiatement la fenêtre sur les chapelles.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pou toi Ange�?

-J'ais un papier � te faire signer de la part de Cam, mais je peux repasser plus tard, dit-elle malicieusement.

Tempe roula les yeux et lui signa son papier. Angela sortit de la pièce et nos deux partenaires se retrouvaient � nouveau seul.

-Bon, je crois qu'il nous faut regarder les prochains vols pour Las Vegas… Soupira Bones.

-Ok, pendant que tu fais ca je téléphone a Cullen, il ne peut pas me refuser ca, enfin je crois…

Pendant qu'elle se mit � surfer sur les différents sites des compagnies aériennes, Booth sortit son portable.

-Oui, c'est Booth

-Tiens, justement j allais vous appeler…

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre monsieur mais si c'est pour une nouvelle affaire, je ne vais pas être disponible pour les deux prochaines semaines…

-Tiens donc, et pourquoi�?

-Je pars en voyage avec ma… femme, dit Booth avec peine

-Voyage de noces je suppose, bon je ne vais pas vous priver de ca, mais je vous veux lundi matin dans deux semaines dans mon bureau�!

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur

-Profitez bien ca ne risque pas de se reproduire�!

Sur ce il raccrocha. Alors Cullen c'était fait. Maintenant les fouines, enfin en même temps ils n'avaient qu'� rien leurs dire et partir, deux semaines ce n'est pas long. Il voyait Bones qui lui faisait de grands signes depuis sa chaise. Il entra dans le bureau, Bones avait trouvé un vol qui partait pour le soir même. 

-Bien, en route, dit Booth en en reprenant sa veste,

-Attends je vais dire au fouines…

-Mais non pas besoin…

-Mais…

-Pas de mais�!

Ils sortirent du bureau. Mais bien sur les fouines toujours sur la plateforme ne purent s empêcher de les interpeller.

-Vous allez où�? Cria Angela.

-Euh… explique leur Booth.

-He bien… C est a dire que… On doit partir pour deux semaines…� un… séminaire sur les partenariats, c'est Sweets qui nous a demander d'y aller…

-Oh, et toi ma chérie t as accepté d'y aller�?

-Bah disons qu'ils nous a pas trop laisser le choix…

Booth entraina Bones par le bras et l'emmena dehors. Ils en avaient marre de ces fouines qui se mêlaient de tous. Maintenant il était temps d'aller retrouver cette chapelle a Las Vegas, donc en route pour l'aéroport�!

**Dsl je sais que c'est très cooourt mais je n ai pas le temps donc pour vous faire patienter je vous ai mis une toute petite partie… XD Gros bisous a tous et merci pour les reviews�! a très bientôt�!**


	3. Chapter 3

JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEE

**JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEE !! Mdr ça fait des semaines que je n'ai rien écrit !! Mais j ai eu tellement de choses ****à faire !! Je viens de rentrer de Croatie, je prépare mes exams, etc… J e n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et disons qu'en finissant mon autre fic j'avais plus beaucoup de courage !! J'espère que vous n'etes pas trop fâchés ! Mais je vais essayer de me faire pardonner en vous postant la suite. Voila, alors bonne lecture a tous et encore desoleeeeee !!**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Tandis que Booth conduisait en direction de l'aéroport, Bones se débattait avec ses pensées. Elle essayait de trouver une logique à tous ce qui s'était passé. Mais, évidemment, ce n'était pas chose facile ! Ils arrivèrent a l'aéroport et prirent leur billet et s'assirent sur des sièges mis a disposition. Il restait environ 10 minutes avant l'embarquement. Les deux lisait chacun un magazines. Lui sur les vieilles voitures et elle sur le jazz. Quand une voix demanda aux passagers de monter à bord de l'appareil, ils prirent leurs sacs et se levèrent. Ils marchaient en direction de la porte d'embarquement quand soudain une femme en uniforme les arrêta.

-Monsieur et madame Booth ?

-Oui ? Répondit Booth. Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Amanda Sears, chef du département de sécurité de l'aéroport, leur dit elle tandis qu'elle leur serrait la main.

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ? Demanda Brennan.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le FBI nous a demander de vous apprêtez un avion spécial pour Las Vegas, je vais vous y conduire.

-Comment ça un avion spécial, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit Booth en trouvant ça louche.

-Je suis désolée c'est confidentiel, veuillez me suivre.

-Montrez moi d'abord votre plaque ! Ordonna Booth. Et j'appelle mon chef !

Tandis qu'il composait le numéro de Cullen, la femme sortit la plaque et la montra à Brennan qui l'examina attentivement. Quand le patron de Booth confirma que c'était normal, les deux partenaires suivirent Amanda Sears et montèrent à bord du petit appareil qui les attendait sur une piste. Une fois à bord ils s'assirent, mais quelque chose clochait, Seeley n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais il le sentait. Il regarda Bones un moment, mais elle était absorbée par sa lecture. Aussi, il décida de faire un petit tour dans l'appareil. Il marcha et alla voir le serveur mais bizarrement il ne le trouva nulle part.

Soudain, il entendit Bones hurler, il courut en direction des sièges et vit trois hommes en train de la ligoter et de la bâillonner. Il voulut sortir son arme mais il se rappela trop tard qu'il avait du la mettre dans la soute, si bien qu'il fût aussi attaché mais on lui laissa la bouche libre. Il essayait de donner des coups de pieds, mais tout ce qu'il gagna ce qu'on le les lui attache aussi.

-Bon sang !! Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez ?! Hurla-t-il. Qui êtes-vous ??

Un des hommes le frappa violement puis les autre s'y mirent si bien que Seeley tomba par terre devant les pieds de Tempe qui essayait de hurler en voyant son partenaire se faire ruer de coups. Les quatre hommes se retirèrent dans le cockpit et Bones se retrouva seul avec Booth qui avait le visage en sang et avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Un des homme reparut avec un seringue et injecta un somnifère à Tempérance et elle s'endormi aussitôt.

Quant Booth se réveilla, il avait un bandeau sur les yeux et les mains attachées devant lui. Il ressentait une douleur très forte à la tête comme si une enclume lui était tombée dessus. IL faisait très chaud et l'air était humide, il était sûrement dans un endroit tropical. Il ne souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui c'était passé, juste qu'il avait pris un avion affréter par le FBI. Tout à coups il entendit quelqu'un chuchoter où du moins qui essayait de parler. Il reconnut instantanément la voix de sa partenaire.

-Bones ? C'est toi ?

-Oui…

-Comment tu te sens ? Ca va ?

-Je… Je crois que oui, il m ont injecter quelque chose et toi ? Ca va ?

-J ai vraiment mal à la tête et aux cotes mais je crois que ça va aller, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Non de presque rien…

-On était dans l'avion et je me suis fais bâillonnée et attachée par des hommes que j'avais jamais vu et quand tu es venu m'aider ils t'ont tabasser et tu t'es écroulé…

-Attend j'essaie de venir vers toi… AAAAAAAAAH !!

-Booth ne bouge pas, tu dois avoir des cotes cassées et peut être une légère commotion, reste où tu est, c'est moi qui vient.

Elle essaya de se guider par rapport à sa voix. Elle se déplaçait difficilement à cause de ses liens. Enfin, Bones arriva à atteindre Seeley et elle s'assit a côté de lui.

-Faut…Faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour…pour… sortir d'ici ! Dit Booth malgré la douleur qu'il l'empêchait de parler normalement.

-Je vais déjà essayer de nous détacher.

Elle réussi après quelque seconde d'effort a enlever le bandeau qui lui masquait la vue et eu un sursaut de stupeur dès qu'elle vit Booth dans l'état déplorable ou il était. Sa chemise avait du sang partout et il était ouvert à l'arcade et à plusieurs autres endroits. Elle s'approcha de lui et défit les cordes et le bandeau de Seeley. Des qu'il la vit il essaya tant bien que mal de la serrer dans ses bras et pour une fois Bones ne résista pas et se laissa aller. Ils en avaient vraiment besoin tous les deux. Quand il desserra son étreinte, ils étaient tout les deux un peu confus, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se poser des questions a ce sujet.

-Allez viens on va essayer d'ouvrir cette fenêtre, dit il en tentant de se lever…

-Mais tu ne peux pas marcher ! Reste la je m'en occupe !!

-Tu vas voir, dit-il en se levant

Sans que Brennan ne puisse faire quelque chose Booth s'écrasa sur le sol. Elle essaya de le réveiller mais rien a faire il ne réagissait pas ! Elle lui envoya quelques baffes toute plus violentes les unes que les autre, mais encore, aucune réponse !

-Oh non, Seeley, ne me fais pas ca ! Pas maintenant !!

**Voila je sais que je vous laisse un peu sur votre faim mais faut que je me remette dans le bain ! Je suis encore désolée d'avoir laisser tomber pendant plusieurs semaines cette histoire mais je vais essayer de me rattraper ! Merci pour tout les reviews qui ont été postée la dernière fois !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellow !! Merci pour les gentilles reviews, vous n'aviez pas l'air tant en ****colère !! Heureusement pour moi !! Voici donc sans tarder le chapitre 4 de cette fic ! Bonne lecture a tous !! Bisous !!**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**  
**Tempe retira sa veste et la roula en boule pour la mettre sous la tête de Booth. Il avait sans aucun doute une commotion. Normalement son partenaire était plus solide que ça !

Il ne semblait toujours pas revenir à lui. Heureusement il était bel et bien vivant son pouls était assez régulier et il respirait normalement. Elle ne s'avait pas trop quoi faire, si elle faisait trop de bruit, les gens qui les détenait rappliqueraient immédiatement et s'il elle ne faisait rien l'état de Booth pourrait peut être empirer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici.

Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien d'intéressant a par une petite fenêtre qui laissait rentrer quelques rayons de lumières. Elle se leva et alla regarder à travers la vitre.

D'après la végétation, ils étaient sûrement en pleine foret, ou quelque chose qui s'y apparentait. Elle resta un moment à regarder dehors et au bout d'un moment elle entendit quelqu'un gémir et dire une chose qu'elle ne réussit pas à entendre. Bones se retourna et vit Booth en train de se relever et de s'appuyer contre le mur tout en se frottant la tête. Elle vint s'asseoir à cote de lui.

-Ca va ?? S'inquit-elle. Tu te sens bien ??

-Je…Sais pas…Je crois que oui… Je me croyais plus solide que ça…

-Booth…Tu as sûrement eu une commotion!!  
-Et c'est grave ??

-Dans ton cas, je ne pense pas, tu es conscient, tu parles et ta mobilité ne semble pas être affectée mais faudrait éviter de nouveau choc.

-Bon c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, il faut trouver maintenant le moyen de sortir d'ici. Tu sais ou on est ?

-D'après ce que j ai vu dans une foret.

-Dans quel genre de foret ?

-On dirait un peu tropicale. Si seulement Hodgins était la…

-Mais non, ça va aller, tu as quel heure a ta montre ?

-17h39

-Et moi, elle a été cassée sûrement quand ils m'ont frappé ce qui fait environ 20h que ça c'est passer.

Ils continuèrent à essayer de tout remettre en place dans leurs esprits jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer un homme qui n'avait pas l'air commode. Il s'avança vers les deux partenaires les regarda attentivement quelques instant et prit la parole.

-Regardez moi ça, l'agent Booth et le dr. Brennan, les deux grands partenaire de Washington qui résolvent les meurtres les plus étranges… Mais pourrez vous résoudre le votre ?

-Pourquoi vous nous avez enlevé ? Dit Booth en essayant d'avoir la voix la plus sure possible.

-Voyons, agent Booth ne faites pas l'innocent, vous savez très bien pourquoi.

-Je crains que non.

-Alors vous ne tarderez pas à le savoir. On va vous apportez deux trois choses à manger et à boire…

-Trop aimable, murmura Bones.

L'homme la toisa d'un regard noir et sortit comme il était entré. Ils l'entendirent vaguement discuter avec un autre homme. Cela ressemblait plus à des ordres qu'à une simple discussion.

Ils tendirent l'oreille mais plus aucun son ne leur parvint. Tout à coups, la porte se rouvrit sur une femme cette fois. Elle avait deux seringues dans la main. Elle s'approcha d'abord de Booth et la lui planta dans le bras. Elle fit de même par la suite avec Brennan. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau inconscient.

_Pendant ce temps là à __l'institut Jefferson_

Les fouines n'avaient rien à faire en ce moment. Comme Brennan était à son « séminaire » avec Booth, les affaires ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à l'institut. Jack et Zack faisaient des cours de coléoptères sous l'œil d'Angéla pendant que Cam réglait des choses administratives dans son bureau. C'est a ce moment là que débarqua Cullen avec 3 agents du FBI. Le directeur du bureau avait l'air grave. Ils se réunirent tous dans le bureau de Camille.

-Bien, commença Cullen, est ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe ou pas du tout ?

-Désolé mais mon équipe et moi ne comprenons pas le motif de votre visite, est ce que cela un rapport du séminaire sur le partenariat de l'agent Booth et du dr. Brennan ?demanda Camille.

-Quel séminaire ?

-Celui que leur thérapeute leur a prescrit, à Las Vegas.

-Mais…Ils étaient en voyage de noces pas en séminaire ! Qu'est ce que vous racontez !

-QUOI ?? Dirent toutes les fouines en cœur.

-Ils ne vous ont rien dit ? S'interrogea Cullen.

-Mais enfin nous dire quoi ? Dit Angéla qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Ils sont mariés! Sortit Cullen qui commençait à perdre patience. Ca va faire bientôt un mois ! Vous n'avez qu'à lire les papiers de mariages !

Les scientifiques n'en revenaient pas ! Booth et Bones, marié ?? Camille et Angéla prirent le dossier que leur tendait Cullen et regardèrent les papiers.

- Je le crois pas !! Elle m'a rien dit !! Commença à s'énerver l'artiste. Elle s'est mariée avec Booth… Oh mon dieu !! J'EN ETAIS SURE!

-Mlle Monténégro, du calme s'il vous plait. Bien, ce n'est pas la raison de notre visite. Mais tout d'abord je vous préviens que tout ce qui se dit ici ne doit pas sortir de ce bureau.

-Vous n'avez aucun soucis a vous faire de ce coté la, monsieur, répondit Cam.

-Y a bien intérêt pour vous. Bon, le Dr Brennan et l'agent Booth on été enlevé. L'avion qu'on leur avait affrété pour le voyage jusqu'à Las Vegas a été détourné et on a perdu le signal. Pour le moment personne n'a revendiqué l'enlèvement donc je compte sur votre plus totale discrétion. Nous sommes venus voir si il n'y avait pas quelques en d'entre vous qui aurait une idée de ce qui c'est passé ce dernier mois ?

Mais les fouines ne répondirent pas. Encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre en moins de 10minutes. C'est alors que Camille s'emporta contre le directeur.

-Comment c'est possible ?! Vous avez dit que l'avion leur était affrété comment a-t-il pu être détourné ?! Vous êtes du FBI, non ??

-A ce stade de l'enquête, nous pensons que il y a des traîtres dans la maison.

-Donc pour résumer, débuta Jack, vous dites que vous ne savez pas du tout où ils sont, que l'avion a été détourné par des agents du FBI corrompus alors qu'ils partaient en voyage de noce ?? C'est un complot, c'est sur.

- Jack, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !! Cria presque Angéla. Monsieur que peut on faire pour les trouver ?

-Vous rien pour l'instant, mais nous aurons sûrement besoin de vous une fois qu'on les aura localisé. Nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour les retrouver. La meilleur anthropologue du pays et un de mes meilleurs agents, soyez surs qu'ils vont se dépatouiller pour sortir d'où ils sont. Bien messieurs, dit-il en s'adressant au trois agents derrière lui, nous avons beaucoup de travail qui nous attend.

Les quatre hommes sortirent et laissèrent l'équipe complètement dépitée par tous ces bouleversements. Angéla pleurait dans les bras d'Hodgins, Zack commençait a débiter un jargon scientifique incompréhensible et Cam avait le regard dans le vide.

Pendant que tout le FBI s'affairait a retrouver les deux coéquipier, eux étaient inconscient dans cette pièce sombre.

Un homme entra et installa un camera sur le rebord de la petit fenêtre et la positionna en direction des partenaires.

Bones avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Booth et lui avait mis ses bras autour de Tempe. Des que la femme les avaient piquer ils avait compris que c'était pour le endormir alors comme pour se donner un semblant de courage ils s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Cependant ils n'avaient pas compris la raison de leurs deuxièmes sommeils forcés bien que Booth avait entendu parler d'un déplacement dans les rocheuses du Wyoming.

De retour a l'institut.

Angéla pianotait nerveusement sur son ordinateur quand soudain elle reçu un mail. Il contenait seulement un lien vers une page web. Elle cliqua dessus et la apparu une page Internet ou il y avait une vidéo. Elle se chargea et elle vit sur l'écran les deux partenaires serrés l un contre l'autres dans une pièce très sombre. Elle écarquilla les yeux et hurla à travers tous l'institut. Rapidement, les fouines arrivèrent dans son bureau. Jack fit remarquer que la vidéo filmait en direct.

-Il n'y a pas un moyen de savoir ou ils sont ?

-Il faut que je travaille la dessus, répondit Angéla

-Bien pendant ce temps j'appelle Cullen.

**Voilaaaa c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre mais entre examens et panne d'inspiration j'avais pas trop le temps…Dites mois si ça vous plait **

**Bisouuuus**


	5. Chapter 5

Hellow tout le monde

**Hellow tout le monde !! Tout d'abord merci pour toute les gentilles reviews que vous avez postées, ****ça fait super plaisir !! N'hésitez surtout pas à en mettre ;-) **

**Bref je vous laisse lire ce chapitre 5, bonne lecture a tous et a bientôt !!**

**/!\ certains passages peuvent être…un peu trash…/!\**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Rapidement toute une équipe du FBI rappliquèrent et mirent tout un dispositif en place. Les fouines durent attendre dans le salon, à l'étage. Un silence de plomb régnait. Tous restait silencieux, particulièrement Angéla qui était morte d'angoisse. Sa meilleure amie et son « mari » étaient enfermés quelque part et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où.

Les agents leur avaient donné un ordinateur portable ou ils pouvaient voir la vidéo des leurs deux amis kidnappés.

Tandis que Zack gardait ses yeux fixés sur l'écran, il vit les deux partenaires qui commençaient à bouger. Il héla le reste de l'équipe qui vint tout de suite se joindre à lui.

Ils virent les deux partenaires qui s'éveillaient peu a peu. Bones semblait paniquer, Booth la prit alors dans ses bras pour la rassurer et la serra fort contre lui. Il lui parlait au creux de l'oreille, un doux murmure, tandis que dans les yeux de Brennan on pouvait lire la peur qu'elle ressentait.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur trois hommes, un d'eux attrapa Bones et la poussa contre le mur pendant que les autres essayait de maîtriser Booth. Les partenaires, encore assommés pas le sédatif qu on leur avait injecté plutôt ne réussirent pas à ce défendre. Ils attachèrent les mains et les jambes de Seeley et lui mirent un bâillon sur la bouche. Les deux hommes qui s'occupaient de Booth sortirent et ramenèrent un vieux lit maculé et répugnant. Ils y plaquèrent Tempérance et attachèrent ses pieds et ses mains à chaque montant de façons à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

Toujours en train de regarder ce qui se passait, les fouines se demandaient ce qui allait se passer et pourquoi ils avaient immobilisé Booth et Bones de cette façon.

-Oh non, soupira Camille. Pas ça…Quel horreur…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y Dr. Saroyan ? Demanda Zack.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, les images confirmèrent ses pensées. L'équipe n'osait plus regarder ce qui se passait a par Zack qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il va…Ils vont la…hum…Ils vont la violer… Dit Jack avec peine.

Et pour cause la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Le premier homme se coucha littéralement sur Brennan et commença a l'embrasser violement. Tempe se débattait avec les seules forces qui lui restaient sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait suivre. Booth essayait de se défaire de ses liens tout en hurlant mais ses cris étaient étouffés par le bâillon. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à sauver Bones de l'enfer qu'elle allait vivre, des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Mais ce qui lui déchira le cœur, ce fut le dernier regard que lui adressa Tempérance. Il voulait dire qu'il devait être fort pour elle une dernière fois et qu'il fallait garder confiance.

Soudain un homme s'approcha très près de la camera pour la régler. Tout a coups les fouines entendirent une grande agitation et des ordres de la part de Cullen. L'équipe se pencha par-dessus la rambarde de la passerelle. Des que le directeur adjoint vit Angéla, il l'appela a descendre immédiatement

-Pourquoi ?demanda-t-elle.

-Nous avons peut-être un moyen de les repérer.

-Vraiment ??

-Oui, l'homme qui a régler l'appareil s'est tellement approcher qu'on a vu un reflet qui donnait sur dehors dans ses lunettes a soleil. Si vous rendez l'image plus nette peut-être que le fou des insectes pourra identifiez la végétation.

-…

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez, descendez !!

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour motiver toutes les fouines qui se ruèrent dans le bureau d'Angéla. Il avaient emporté l'ordinateur portable qui permettait de voir les partenaires en direct et continuait de regarder ce qui leurs arrivait pendant que Ange analysait l'image.

_Au __même moment vers Booth et Brennan_

Bones n'en pouvait plus. Elle était à bout de force et ne lutta même pas quand le troisième homme s'approcha pour prendre possession d'elle. Elle regarda son partenaire toujours ligoté dans le coin de la pièce. Il semblait avoir abandonné pour se retirer loin, loin de toutes ces horreurs comme pour ne plus avoir à supporter les images de sa Bones ainsi humiliée. C'en était trop pour lui.

Tempérance vit les marques laisses par des larmes qui avait coulé sur ses joues. Elle se dit soudain, qu'elle devait se battre, peut importe si elle allait mourir ou pas, ne serait-ce que pour Booth qui lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça sans avoir essayer. Ainsi elle commença à susurrer des choses à l'oreille de l'homme qui était sur elle avec un sourire plus qu'équivoque. Il la regarda et un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

-Les deux autres ont été des brutes, mais je vois bien que toi tu es différent… J'ai envie de toi…Et toi ? Tu as envie de moi ? Demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

-Tu n'as pas idée ma mignonne…

-Quel dommage, tes amis mon attache les main, j'aurais voulu pouvoir te toucher d'un peu plus près… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oh mais on peut toujours y remédier si tu me promets de rester sage ?

-Je… Je te veux ici, maintenant, tout de suite…murmura-t-elle.

Et l'homme complètement embobiné par le barra tin de Bones commença a défaire les liens qui retenait ses mains. Booth en ayant entendu quelques bribes de la conversation sortit de son mutisme et essayait de comprendre ce a quoi sa partenaire jouait. L'homme regarda Seeley et s'adressa à Tempe.

-Je m'occupe de lui et je reviens ma jolie…Dit-il en s'apprêtant a frapper Booth

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, autant qu'il profite du spectacle. Par contre pourrait tu fermer la porte a clé je voudrais pas que tes amis nous interrompe.

-Tu as raison, on sera sans doute plus tranquilles.

Tempe se félicita du fait que pour une fois son plan marchait a merveille et que le gars était vraiment stupide et que son désir était sa seule ligne de conduit ce qui l'amenait a faire tout ce que Bones voulait. L'homme après avoir fermer la porte revint vers elle et enleva son T-shirt. Il se pencha sur elle et elle l'attira vers lui. Tempérance le laissa l'embrasser comme il voulait sous les yeux remplis de haine de Booth. Elle lui lança un regard qu'il comprit aussitôt, il devait se tenir prêt. Elle commença à enchaîner les caresses endiablées et les baisers fougueux. Elle décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle le sera fort contre lui avec un de ses bras libres et par l'autre elle l'attrapa par la nuque. C'était sa seule chance vu que ses jambes était liées alors elle mordit au niveau de la jugulaire jusqu'à la transpercer, le sang gicla partout et elle en fut couverte. L'homme essaya de se débattre quelques instant mais elle lui assena un énorme coup violent dans le sternum pour qu'il se brise et que son cœur lâche. Elle y laissa toute ses derniers forces et elle réussit a tuer l'homme qui s'écroula sur elle. Elle prit le couteau qui était a sa ceinture et le repoussa pour pouvoir se dégager. Elle coupa les derniers liens et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se regarda de haut en bas. Sa chemise était ouverte et laissait apparaître sa peau laiteuse recouverte de sang. Elle était a moitié déshabillée alors elle prit son pantalon qui jonchait le sol et se rhabilla aussitôt, comme si elle n'avait pas eu assez honte comme ça.

-Oh mon dieu…mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait… Dit elle en se tenant le front. Je suis un monstre…

Booth avait les yeux grands ouverts de stupeurs devant ce qu'il venait de voir. Bones semblait complètement l'avoir oublié alors il commença à gigoter. Elle revint a ses esprits et détacha Booth. Elle se laissa tomber a genoux juste devant lui et il la prit contre lui et la serra fort. Ils pleurent tout les deux en silence, trop heureux de retrouver les bras de l'autre. Booth se dégagea sans pour autant lâcher Bones et planta son regard sombre dans celui de Brennan.

-Tempérance, ce qu'il t'on fait… Je suis désolé, j'aurais du…je…j'aurais du te protéger…je suis désolé…

-C'est pas ta faute, ils t'ont rué de coups, tu ne pouvais rien faire, c'est pas ta faute…

-Il…Est qu'il est…mort ?

-Oui…je…je l'ai tué…oh non mais qu'est ce que je fais…

- Shhh, pleure pas. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait…Calme toi, ça va aller…

-Booth c'est le seul moyen qu j'ai trouver pour…

Et elle refondit en larmes. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda droits dans les yeux.

-Tempérance, regarde moi…

-…

-Tu m'as sauvé, tu nous a sauvés

-Oui mais…

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, merci.

Elle sourit faiblement et il lui enleva la larme qui coulait sur sa joue avec son pouce. Il la serra de nouveau très fort contre lui. Mais le sniper qui sommeillait toujours en lui repris ses droits, elle l'avait sauvé, c'était à son tour maintenant. Il fallait sortir d'ici.

_Dans le bureau d'Angéla au même moment_

Toutes les fouines restaient muettes en voyant ce que Bones venait de faire à cette homme.

-Ca c'est barbare, on se croirait dans un remix de Bone Collector. Dit Hodgins.

-Hodgi, c'est pas le moment ! L'engueula l'artiste.

-Non mais t'as vu comme elle l'a déchiqueté !!

-Jack Hodgins, FERMEZ LA !! Cria soudainement Camille en voyant qu'Angéla avait du mal a supporter ce que venait de faire sa meilleure amie

Il reportèrent leurs yeux sur l'écran et virent Booth prendre la camera et la déposer par terre de façon a ce qu'il ne la casse pas. Il défonça la vitre de la fenêtre où était posé l'appareil et les deux partenaires s'extirpèrent de cette pièce.

**A SUIIIIIVRE**

**Voila**** !! Vous avez pas trouver trop gore j'espère ! Ceux qui connaissent le film « Bone Collector » auront peut être reconnu la façon dont elle tue le gars… Je me suis dis comme elle était pieds et poings liés…**

**Enfin bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !! Bisous a ****très bientôt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooooow !! Merci pour toute ces belles reviews (a croire que vous êtes autant gore que moi par moment D) Je tiens a dire que vous êtes des lecteurs A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E-S !! Et pour le film « Bone Collector » je vous assure qu'il est vraiment génial. Pour les prochains chapitres je ne pense pas que je vais refaire du « trash » comme je l'ai fait dans le précèdent. Disons que je faire un peu plus soft, a moins que vous soyez pour le gore évidemment **

**Enfin bref merci encore et très bonne lecture**** !!**

**Chapitre 6**** :**

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils avaient courut à traves cette foret tropicale mais cela leurs avait semblé durer des heures. La seule chose qu'ils voulaient c'était mettre le plus de distance entre eux et ces gens qui les poursuivaient. Ils courraient a en perdre haleine, sans but, si ce n'est autre que la liberté.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Ils décidèrent donc de s'arrêter près d'une rivière et de passer la nuit la avant de se remettre en chemin a l'aube. Pendant que Booth alla se rafraichir près de la rivière, Bones entreprit d'allumer un feu. Elle ramassa quelques brindilles et commença à frotter frénétiquement deux bouts de bois l'un contre l'autre.

Seeley se retourna et vit sa partenaire qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Bones, mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit-il en se relevant.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à essayer de faire du feu. Il s'avança vers elle et elle ne le remarqua que quand il était à deux mètre de d'elle. Elle regarda, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de sortir un mot. Booth était juste la, plantée devant elle. Il avait le visage ruisselant et l'eau qui s'accumulait sur son T-shirt dessinait son torse musclé à la perfection (c'est chaud XD).Un irrésistible désir s'éprît aussitôt d'elle si bien qu'elle fut incapable de bouger ou de lui répondre. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, comme si ils faisaient face à leurs sentiments qui les rongeaient depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca ?

-Euh…Pour…Pour rien, dit-elle en revenant a ses esprits. Je…J'essaye de faire un…feu…

-T'y arriveras jamais comme ca ! Ria-t-il.

-On pari ?

-D'accord, alors le dernier qui allume un feu a un gage ?

-C'est parti !

Pendant qu'elle recommença a frotter ses deux bouts de bois comme un folle furieuse, Booth s'assit a coté d'elle, l'observa quelques secondes puis sortit son zippo de sa poche et alluma le tas de brindilles. Tempe se tourna et vit son partenaire qui souriait comme un gamin.

-BOOTH C'EST DE LA TRICHE !! Cria-t-elle.

-Tu peux arrêtez DE HURLER, ils vont nous repérez ! Et tu n'as pas dit de quelle manière il fallait allumer le feu ! Donc…J'ai gagné !!

-…

- Tu ne vas quand même pas commencer à bouder pour ca.

Elle le fusilla du regard et fit sa tête de « Bones-pas-contente ». Il ne put réprimer un éclat de rire qui lui valu une frappe dans le bras.

-EH ! Mais ca fait mal !

-Oh pauvre petite chose, fit elle avec des gros yeux larmoyants. Tu crois que tu va survivre ?

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et éclatèrent de rire. A cet instant, toutes les horreurs qu'ils venaient de vivre semblaient n'avoir été qu'un mauvais rêve. Booth se posa contre le gros tronc qui était juste derrière eux. Tempe fit de même et vint se placer a coté de lui. Il réfléchit quelques instants et se pencha vers sa coéquipière.

-Bones ? Murmura-t-il.

-Mmmh ??

-Tu sais que tu as toujours un gage.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel. Parfois Booth ressemblait un peu trop à son fils.

-Je te préviens je le fais seulement si ca me convient !

-Eh t as pas le droit !

-T'avais pas le droit non plus de sortir ton briquet !

-…T'es cruelle parfois.

-Je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme.

Ils rirent encore une fois de bon cœur. Booth se mit à réfléchir sur le gage pendant que Bones attendait avec un peu d'appréhension.

-C'est bon, j'ai trouvé, dit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

-Je t'écoute…

-Tu dois venir prés de moi et me laisser de te prendre dans mes bras pour te réconforter et pour que tu te sentes en sécurité. Apres tout ce qu'on a vécu, un peu de réconfort nous ferait du bien, tu crois pas ?

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Il ouvrit grands les bras et elle vint vite se blottir contre lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Ils regardaient les flammes danser sans dire un mot comme si il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde.

-Seeley ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux savoir maintenant ce que tu as fait en tant que Sniper ?

-…

-Ca va te faire du bien tu verras, fais moi confiance.

-Tu es sure que tu veux savoir ?

-Oui.

Il la regarda et elle lui sourit pour l'encourager. Il commença à tout raconter en essayant de n'omettre aucuns détails. Au fur et a mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, Bones sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les larmes qui commençait à couler sur ses joues. Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui et essayait de le soutenir. Quand il eut fini, tout deux avait pleuré et il régnait un grand silence.

-Merci Tempérance.

-Mais c'est rien, je sais que ca fait du bien de se confier.

-Oui mais pas seulement. J'ai gardé tout ca pour moi pendant des années sans jamais avoir l'occasion de le dire à quelqu'un. Ils avaient peut-être peur…Je ne sais pas mais le fait est que ce que tu viens de faire…Personne ne l'avait encore fait pour moi.

Elle le regarda, sourit puis lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Puis lentement, le sommeil s'empara d'eux sans qu'il n'ait le temps de lutter.

_Pendant ce temps la au Jefferson_

-CAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIILLE !! Hurla Angela

-Quoi ? Qu'-est ce qu'il y a ? Dit-elle en accourant.

-Hodgins a trouver ou ils sont !!

-Quoi ??

-Oui, sur les photos qu'Angela a tiré j ai remarqué qu'il y avait des Alocasia calidora ou plus simplement des Oreilles d'éléphants. J'ai calculé le temps qu'ils ont fait en avion et donc ils n'ont pas pu franchir la frontière des Etats-Unis et le seul endroit ou on en trouve des sauvages et dans une forêt protégée de Floride.

-Excellent j'appelle Cullen, vous restez ici et voyez si on peut avoir une position précise.

-Pas besoin de m'appeler je suis là Dr. Saroyan. Vraiment du bon boulot pour des fouines ! J'envoie deux hélicoptères sur place et vous restez ici. On vous donnera des nouvelles de l'avancée des opérations.

Il sourit en courant du bureau et on entendit des ordres fuser pendant que les fouines restèrent à attendre le retour de leurs amis tout la nuit.

_Quelque part en Floride_

Nos deux héros étaient toujours tendrement enlacés et endormis tandis que l'aube se levait et que la forêt et ses habitants commençaient à se réveiller. Tempe ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Booth qui dormait encore, elle se reblottit contre lui et ferma les yeux comme pour prolonger le rêve.

Soudain elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, des bruits étranges provenaient de la forêt. Elle essaya de réveiller Booth.

-Booth !! Réveille-toi !! Dit-elle en évitant de crier. Il y a des gens qui approchent, il faut partir !!

-Mais oui moi aussi je t'aime…Murmura-t-il complètement endormi. Alors laisse-moi dormir…

-Quoi, mais non Booth lève toi !!Mais c'est pas vrai!! Dit-elle en le secouant le plus fort possible.

-AAAAAAH !! Mais ca va pas ou quoi ! Je dormais !!

-Chuuuuut !! Lève-toi !! Ils arrivent !!

Il se rendit enfin compte de ce qui se passait. Il se leva d'un bond repris quelque peu ses esprits et ils décampèrent le plus vite qu'ils purent. Ils coururent mais ils entendirent les bruits qui se rapprochaient. Ils décidèrent de suivre le cours d'eau pour ne pas se perde. Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'au fur et a mesure qu'ils avançaient le cours d'eau grossissait.

-BONES !! STOOOOP , C'EST UNE FALAISE !!

Tempérance se retint juste a temps, elle avait les pieds tout aux bords du vide. Booth arriva derrière elle et la tira en arrière si bien qu'elle tomba sur lui.

-Désolée… Dit-elle en se relevant. On est foutu, ils vont nous avoir.

Ils regardèrent dans le vide. Il devait bien avoir 80m de haut. Bones commençait à paniquer tandis que lui restait silencieux le regard grave fixé sur la cascade.

-Booth, dit quelque chose !!

-Non…

-Non quoi ??

- On n'est pas foutu !

Il prit le visage de Tempe entre ses mains et l'approcha quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Murmura-t-il

-Oui.

Il la regarda intensément quelques secondes puis il plaqua ses lèvres contre les sienne. S'en suivit en long et fiévreux baiser auquel Tempe répondit avec passion. Tout leurs sentiments se chamboulèrent et ils durent mettre fin a ce moment intense. Les autres étaient justes derrière eux. Il la regarda à nouveau, la serra très fort contre lui et sauta dans le vide.

**Voilaaaaaaaa, j'espère que ca vous plait !! Laissez moi quelques reviews si vous avez aimez (ou pas ) Gros gros bisous a tous et a très vite pour la suite**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellow !! Merci merci merci pour les supers reviews que vous me postez ! Elles me font trop plaisir !! J'espère que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir !!**

**Alors comme ca je suis sadique ?! Vous inquiétez pas, vous n avez encore rien vu ! (Gniark Gniark !! Ouuuuu que je suis michante XD)**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture**

**MlleBones :** Tu as raison, c'est vrai, elle n'a pas l'air très affectée. Mais je vais essayer de me dépatouiller pour qu'elle « ressente » quelque chose…xD

**Chapitre 7 :**

Une lumière vive filtrait par la vitre de la chambre. Ce devait être tôt le matin car il n'y avait aucun bruit aux alentours si c'est n'est le gazouillis de quelques rares volatiles. Tempérance ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suit compte ou elle était. Les murs étaient en bois, l'ameublement était assez rustique et il y avait une cheminée dans le coin. De plus, Elle était toute seule dans cette grande chambre. Elle était couchée sous une grosse couette et n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

-Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Se dit-elle pour elle-même.

La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait c'était se baiser avec Booth avant de sauter dans le vide. Comment avait put-elle atterrir dans cette pièce si douillette ? Et ou était Booth ?

Tempe se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

De toute évidence, elle n'était plus en Floride. Une grand prairie l'entourait et au loin s'élevait les grandes rocheuse. Décident de mettre tout ca au clair, elle s'habilla, se coiffa quelques peu et sortit de la chambre. Elle se retrouva dans un petit couloir ou ils y'avait plusieurs porte et un escalier. Elle entendit des voix qui venaient d'en bas. Elle descendit les marches et la elle vit plein d'agents du FBI qui fourmillaient partout. Parmi eux elle aperçut Booth et Cullen assit à une table en train de parler. Son partenaire avait l'air grave comme si on venait de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Seeley tourna la tête et la regarda. Son visage s'illumina aussitôt et il lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

-Bonjour, fit-elle en s'asseyant.

-Bonjour Dr. Brennan, dit Cullen sans laisser le temps de parler à Booth. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Ca va.

-Je comprends après ce que vous avez vécu. J'ai des choses à vous annoncer. J'attendais justement que vous vous soyez réveillée pour tout vous raconter aux deux. D'abord est-ce qu'il y a quelques choses que vous voudriez savoir ?

-Oui, comment sommes nous arrivez ici ? Demanda Brennan.

-Hé bien, vos collègues ont reconnu l'endroit ou vous étiez d'après les images de la camera qui était dans la pièce ou vous étiez séquestré et …

-Attendez !! Vous avez tout vus ?? S'interloqua-t-elle.

-Oui Dr. Brennan et croyez bien que ce que vous avez fait a cet homme est un acte d'héroïsme. Vous avez sauvez la vie de l'agent Booth ! Et compte tenu ce qu'ils vous on fait subir, vous ne serez en aucun cas accusée de quoique se soit. Enfin bref je continue, j'ai ensuite envoyé deux hélicoptère pour vous retrouvez en pleine foret. Nous avions plusieurs snipers postés près de la cascade et ils ont tout vu vus. Ensuite vous avez sautez et on vous a retrouvé inconscient. L'équipe médicale vous a fourni les premiers soins dans l'hélico. Une fois arrivé ici, ils vous ont fait une batterie d'examens, bien sur plus poussé pour vous Dr.

-Et ou somme nous ? Dit Booth.

-Nous sommes dans un ranch dans le Wyoming. (Il déroule une carte). Nous sommes ici et la il y a une petite ville. Il y a environ un quart d'heure de route. A part ca, vous êtes complètement isolé.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Pria Bones.

-Etant donné qu'ils vous ont vu sauter, ils vous croient tout les deux morts. Donc ils vont reportez leurs attention sur quelqu'un d'autre de l'organisation. Se sera plus sur pour vous de restez ici.

-Quoi ?? S'exclamèrent-ils tout les deux en cœur.

-Dans un moment, une fois que ce ranch sera parfaitement sécurisé, vous devrez restez ici jusqu'à ce que l'enquête sois terminée.

-Donc si j ai bien compris, repris Booth. On a l'interdiction de se montrer et on doit rester dans le ranch. On doit se faire passer pour mort ?

-Tout à fait.

-Est-ce que l'institut Jefferson sera au courant ?

-Si vous voulez en être sureté maximale, mieux vaut leurs dire que vous êtes mort.

-Mais Angela ne le supportera jamais ! Dit-elle à Booth.

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix Bones…

-En effet. Vos seuls déplacements autorisés sont que vous pouvez aller en ville mais on va vous fournir des papiers dès qu'ils seront près. En aucun cas, on doit savoir qui vous êtes et encore moins que vous êtes du FBI, c'est clair ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils.

-Bien, on va vous envoyer quelqu'un pour un petit débriefing.

Il se leva et partit rejoindre les agents qui travaillaient. Nos deux héros restaient silencieux ne sachant pas trop quoi dire devant la situation. Puis le psy arriva devant eux.

-Bonjour, je suis le Dr. Gates. Dit-il en leur serrant la main. On m'a envoyé pour un débriefing. On va aller à coté on serra plus tranquille. Nous allons commencez tout de suite par …Tempérance Booth si ca vous va.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite et Booth du lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle était légalement mariée a son partenaire a cause de ce qui c'était passer a Las Vegas. Elle se reprit et suivit le Dr. Ils s'assirent dans les canapés du salon et ils commencèrent à discuter. Et après les questions de routines, il commença à l'interroger sur un terrain plus délicat.

-Est-ce que vous avez pensé que l'agent Booth vous avait laissé tomber ?

-Non, non pas du tout. Mais je voyais bien qu'au début ca l'a horrifié, il essayait de …

-Seulement au début ?

-Non, mais après il ne bougeait plus, se débattait plus. C'est comme si…comment dire…Comme si il était partit très loin de tout ca.

-Comme s'il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme pour ne pas souffrir.

-Exactement !

-Bien, parfait. Et vous quand ces hommes vous ont violé, vous êtes vous débattue ?

-Bien sur !! C'est évident !!

-Jusqu'à la fin ?

-Je…Non… Apres en voyant que Booth ne faisait rien, je me suis dit que c'était foutu.

-Mais vous l'avez sauvez ! En tuant cet homme vous avez pu vous enfuir !

-Justement, j'ai tué…

-C'est la première fois ?

-Non la deuxième…

-Et qu'est ce que cela vous a fait ressentir…

-Que j'étais un monstre, ou comme les meurtriers de victimes que j'examine au labo….

-Mme Booth, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Vous avez sauvez votre mari, d'une mort plus que certaine ! Grace a vous, il va pouvoir continuer à voir son fils, à vivre !

-…

-Bien parlons d'autre chose. Comment vous êtes vous sentie ce matin en vous levant ?

-Perdue…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'étais seule dans un endroit que je ne connais pas.

-Est-ce qu'il y avait votre partenaire avec vous ?

-Non, il était déjà en bas.

-Comment décriveriez vous votre relation avec l'agent Booth ?

-C'est mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami et il est toujours la pour moi quand ca ne va pas. Et…

-Votre mari aussi, non?

-Quoi ??

-Vous vous êtes mariés à Las Vegas !

-Aaah, pardon… J'avais…J'avais compris autre chose…Oui évidement c'est mon mari.

-Bien, je crois qu'on a fait le tour mais il faut que vous vous laissiez aller, même si il faut pleurer ou hurler laissez tout sortir, extérioriser, ne garder pas tout pour vous. Et je vous demanderais de veiller sur votre mari, a ce que j'ai vu, il se sent vraiment coupable.

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête et sortit. Seeley entra à son tour. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis vint la conclusion. A peu près la même que celle qu'avait eut Brennan plutôt.

-Juste Dr. Gates. Comment va ma coé…ma femme ?

-Demandez-lui !

-Je la connais, elle ne voudra surement pas en parler.

-Bien. Je pense qu'elle est plus que fragile. Elle est en train de se refermer ce qui arrive parfois quand ce genre de choses se passe, mais il faut faire attention parce que si elle ne souffre pas pour le moment elle va avoir le contrecoup et là elle aura besoin de vous.

Booth s'en alla et retourna vers Bones. Cullen ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et leurs donner les dernières directives. Apres quoi, les agents et Cullen partirent et laissèrent nos deux partenaires seuls. Un grand silence régnait dans la pièce et tout deux semblaient un peu gêné.

Tempérance ouvrit les papiers qu'elle avait reçus comme pour rompre ce moment de flottement.

-Alors… Je suis… Kate O'connell, lit-elle. Je suis mariée et originaire de Austin dans le Texas.

-Et moi… Danny O'connell, marié et originaire d'Austin.

-Bien, si on allait faire des courses ?

-C'est d'accord

Ils se préparent et 10min plus tard ils étaient partit. Une fois arrivé au magasin, ils prirent presque tout ce qu'ils leurs passaient sous la main. Il était tard quand ils finirent leurs achats. Ils décidèrent donc de souper dans un petit restaurant. Ils discutèrent de tout ce qui venait de se passer pendant ses deux dernières semaines. Enchainant éclat de rire et regard sérieux. Au bout d'un moment, les deus se turent jusqu'à se que Bones osa demander se que Booth n'osait pas dire.

-Booth ?

-Oui ?

-Une fois que tout ca sera fini, je veux dire l'enquête, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-Ben on reprendra les meurtres, les os…

-Non je ne parle pas de ca, je parle de ce qui c'est passé à Las Vegas…

-Oui je sais… Il faut que je t'avoue une chose Tempérance…

Elle le regarda avec appréhension. Elle ne comprit pas où il venait en venir. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de braise de Booth. Il prit sa main et a se contact elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Seeley respira profondément et se lança.

-Je n'ai pas envie que l'on divorce… A pars si tu veux divorcer, je le ferais, mais une chose est sur, je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie a tes cotés…

-Je…Quoi ??

-Je t'aime

-… Tu es sur ?

-Plus que jamais !! Est-ce que tu veux rester mariée avec moi ?

-Seeley…Je…

**Et Voilaaaaaaaa !! Alors, elle va rester mariée ou pas ??**** Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle du sadisme ? J'espère pas pour vous !! Je suis désolée mais le petit debrief qu'a fait le psy est pas terrible, je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de chose, enfin bref a très vite pour la suite !!**


	8. Chapter 8

Helloooow

**Helloooow !!Merci encore et toujours a tous ceux qui me postent tout ces reviews. Je vois que vous avez beaucoup d'idée quant à la réponse de notre anthropologue ! Il va falloir être un peu patient pour savoir sa réponse! XD Qui a dit que le sadisme était l'une de mes plus grandes qualités ? BREF voici donc le chapitre 8, bonne lecture a tous !!**

**Chapitre 8**** :**

-Je n'ai pas envie que l'on divorce… A pars si tu veux divorcer, je le ferais, mais une chose est sur, je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie a tes cotés…

-Je…Quoi ??

-Je t'aime

-… Tu es sur ?

-Plus que jamais !! Est-ce que tu veux rester mariée avec moi ?

-Seeley…Je…

-Non je sais, tu as besoin de temps… Et je t'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Mais réfléchis-y bien s'il te plait.

-Mais…Mais c'est de la folie !!

-Non pas du tout !

-Mais si !

-Non.

-Si

-Bones, écoute…

-Booth, si tu veux avoir un espoir que je te dise oui, ne m'appelle pas Bones !!

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils se rendaient compte que toutes leurs petites disputes tournaient souvent au ridicule. Ils décidèrent de rentrer au ranch. Une fois arrivés, Tempe décida de monter directement se coucher dans sa chambre. Tandis qu'elle se glissait dans son lit, Booth lui étaient dans un canapé devant la cheminée au salon. Avec un verre de Whisky a la main, il réfléchissait à ce que pouvait être son avenir si Bones disait oui. Surement remplis de bagarres inutiles comme d'habitude, de fous rires, de moments tendus ou tendres, tout ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient Booth et Brennan en fait.

Pendant ce temps la, Tempe était couchée dans son lit sous les couvertures, incapable de trouver le sommeil et pensant inlassablement à son partenaire. La déclaration qui lui avait faite plutôt dans la soirée l'avait complètement retournée et aussi le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avant de sauter dans le vide. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tous ce qui allait changer si elle restait mariée à Booth. Cela serait sans doute merveilleux et elle ne serait plus seule mais d'un autre coté son travail et leur partenariat serait menacé. Cependant elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Et la façon dont-il l'avait embrassée lui restait gravée dans la mémoire, tel un rêve qu'on ne veut pas laisser s'échapper. Elle commença à sentir le sommeil la gagner et se disant qu'une bonne nuit de repos n'était pas de refus, elle se laissa faire.

Il était environ minuit quand Booth décida d'aller dormir dans sa chambre. Il posa son verre, remis un peu de bois dans la cheminée et monta les escaliers. C'est alors qu'il entendit de drôles de bruit provenant de la chambre de Bones. Il s'approcha de la porte et écouta encore. C'était comme des gémissements et soudain il entendit Tempe hurler. Sans plus attendre il ouvrit la porte et courut vers elle. Sans explication, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la prit contre lui et la serra fort. Elle pleurait à chaude larme dans le creux de son cou. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à se calmer.

-Alors, Tempérance, qu'est qu'il se passe ?

-J'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars…On…On se retrouve de nouveau là-bas… Dans cette pièce…avec…avec ses hommes…Dit-elle péniblement tandis qu'elle recommençait à pleurer.

-Shhh…Ca va aller, t'inquiète pas, je vais rester avec toi… Lui murmura-t-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

Elle le regarda et un petit sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. Elle se remit sou les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Soudain elle sentit des bras fort l'entourer et le souffle chaud de son partenaire dans son cou. Elle se détendit et le laissa se placer juste derrière son dos de façon à ce qu'ils soient blottit l'un contre l'autre et ils se rendormirent paisiblement.

_- __Le lendemain matin -_

Tempérance ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore dans les bras de son partenaire. Elle s'écarta le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle se retourna de façon a être face a lui. Elle l'observa quelques minutes, il semblait être si tranquille, si calme. Elle décida d'aller préparer un bon petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne se réveille. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine. Tandis qu'elle fouinait dans les armoires pour trouver tous ce qui lui fallait, Booth s'éveillait peu à peu. Il se redressa et vit que sa chère partenaire n'était plus là. Il enfila sa chemise et son jean et sortit de la chambre. Une délicieuse odeur de café lui chatouillait les narines. Il dévala les escaliers et rejoignit Bones. Elle avait tout préparé. La table était mise, le café était versé dans des mugs et elle était entrain de finir les crêpes.

-Woaw Bones ! Ca sent drôlement bon !

-J'espère que tu as faim ce matin, j'en ai fais pour un régiment !

-Tu n'as même pas idée!

Elle déposa quelques crêpes dans son assiette et dans celle de Booth et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Booth... Pour ce que tu m'as demandé hier…

-Oui ??

-Hé bien comment dire…

-Non ca va j ai compris et je respecte ton choix. Ce n'est pas grave je t'assure, ca change rien pour moi !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ??

-Bah tu viens de refuser, non ?  
-Mais j'ai rien dis !

-Aaah…Pardon…Alors…Hum…Alors continue.

-J'aimerais sincèrement, vraiment te dire oui Seeley mais…

-Mais tu as peur pour notre partenariat…

-Tu veux bien me laisser finir, s'il te plait !

-Désolé…

-Merci ! En fait, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir a tout ca et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de détruire notre amitié sur un coup de tête. Même si nous savons toi et moi que c'est un peu plus que de l'amitié. Si ca ne tenait qu'a moi je dirais oui tout de suite, mais... ca me fait… ca me fait peur…

-Je sais de quoi tu as peur, tu as peur de retrouver seule à nouveau, que je t'abandonne mais je te jure, Tempérance, que je serais toujours la, quelque soit ta réponse…

Elle le regarda quelques instant et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il comprit à son regard qu'elle lui disait merci.

Ils finirent de déjeuner tranquillement et discutèrent de se qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée.

_- __Pendant ce temps là à l'institut -_

-QUOI ?? Hurla Angela. Mais ce n'est pas possible !! Je croyais que vous alliez les chercher pour nous les ramener en vie !!

-Mlle, calmez vous s'il vous plait, répondit Cullen.

-QUE JE ME CALME ?! MAIS VOUS VENEZ DE ME DIRE QU'ILS ONT ETE TUES !!

-Chérie, s'il te plait… Dit Hodgins pour essayer de la calmer. Ca ne va pas les faire revenir.

-OH TU NE T'Y METS PAS AUSSI !!

-Mais enfin Angela, je t'ai rien fait alors arrête de me hurler dessus !!

-Si !! Tu m'as mise enceinte !!

Angela hurla encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Toutes les fouines regardèrent Hodgins qui était complètement sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Camille emmena Cullen dans son bureau et Zack se retrouva seule sur la passerelle avec un Jack complètement muet. Il le prit par le bras et ils allèrent retrouver Angela qui pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans son bureau.

_- __Pendant ce temps la dans le bureau de Camille -_

-Monsieur, vous êtes sur que c'est nécessaire ? Elle va peut-être perdre son bébé si elle reste dans cet état.

-Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Ils doivent se faire passer pour mort !!

-Alors faites les revenir au moins à Washington !

-Non, ils seraient trop faciles à retrouver.

-On ne peut pas lui dire au moins qu'ils sont sous couvertures ?

-Non, il y a trop de risque de divulgations de la part de mademoiselle Monténégro. Mais il y a peut être une chose, je dis bien peut-être…

-Quel est-elle ?

-Que vous partiez, vous et l'équipe de fouines du Dr. Brennan, les rejoindre.

-Ma foi…Pourquoi pas…Cela nous fera le plus grand bien a tous…

-Bien… Je pense que ca ne posera pas de problème, le ranch est bien assez grand pour vous tous, si vous vous serez un peu, il y a…quatre chambres je crois… Bien alors allez leur annoncez ca pendant que je mets en place tout ce qu'il faut.

Elle sortit de son bureau et alla rejoindre les autres. Elle les trouva tout les trois assis sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide avec Angela qui pleurait silencieusement. Elle les observa quelques secondes avant de venir s'asseoir en face d'eux.

-Je dois vous parler et c'est important…

-Plus rien n'est important…Murmura Angela.

-On vous écoute Dr Saroyan, dit Hodgins

-Bien, en fait l'agent Booth et le Dr. Brennan sont sous couvertures et doivent se faire passer pour mort pour que le FBI puissent arrêter le reste de leur ravisseurs.

- Alors…Ils ne sont pas morts? Demanda Zack.

-Non, ils sont bel et bien vivants !!

Ils éclatèrent de joie et se prirent dans les bras jusqu'à se que Cam les ramène a l'ordre.

-On peut les voir ??

-Pas tout de suite, il vous faut d'abord faire vos bagages. Nous partons les rejoindre dans le Wyoming.

-Dans le Wyoming ?! S'interloqua Jack.

-Oui le FBI leur a mis a disposition un ranch jusqu'à ce que la fin de l'enquête soit terminée. Nous partons des que vous êtes près. Mais interdiction d'en parler a qui que se soi, même a votre poisson rouge, c'est compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent et Camille se leva et sortit. Angela, trop heureuse parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre reprit ses bonne vieilles habitudes envers les potins.

-Elle va enfin pouvoir me raconter son mariage à Las Vegas !! Ah, je sens qu'on va passer de grand moment !!

-Et toi ? Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu m'as balancé tout a l'heure ??

-Je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de m'éclipser, dit Zack en sortant.

-Je suis enceinte !!

-De combien ?

-presque 3 mois.

-Tu le sais depuis quand ?

-Une semaine à peu près.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

-Oh…Jack on s'en fiche !! Tu vas être papa et Brennan et Booth sont marié et pas mort !! Que veux-tu de plus ??

Pour toutes réponses, il lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres et l'enlaça. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se s'éparèrent et décidèrent de rentrer pour préparer leurs bagages.

**A suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivre**

**Voila je sais que il n'y a pas beaucoup de suspens mais, il va revenir au pas de course !! XD**

**J'espère que ca vous a plus !! A très vite pour la suite !! Bisouuuuus**


	9. Chapter 9

Helloooow

**Helloooow !! Encore et toujours MERCI pour tout les reviews sympa que vous me laissez, ca me fait super plaisir ****à chaque fois de voir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris !! J'espère donc que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir !! Donc sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 9 !!**

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Environ 5 heure du matin devant le Jefferson_

-Mais bon sang qu'est ce que fous Zack ?! Il a bientôt 15 minutes de retard! Dit Jack qui était au volant de la voiture et qi regardait sa montre.

-Calme toi Jack, il va arriver ne t'inquiète pas !

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, pas du tout mais ca commence à m'énerver !

-Aaah le voila … (il rentre dans la voiture) Eh bien Zack, il en a fallut du temps !! Dit Camille en se déplaçant pour lui laisser de la place.

-Zack, si on loup notre avion a cause de toi, je te frappe !! S'énerva Hodgins en démarrant la voiture.

20 minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient a l'aéroport et partirent s'installer dans le hall et attendirent l'avion spécial qui leur était affrétés.

_Au même moment au ranch _

Nos deux partenaires avait décidé de faire une randonnée l'après midi et en attendant ils préparaient le diner. Soudain le téléphone sonna et Bones alla répondre.

-Allo…Oui merci…Oui…D'accord je vous le passe tout de suite, au revoir monsieur. Booth, c'est pour toi !!

Il arriva et saisit le combiné. Au fur et a mesure de la conversation, elle vit qu'il commençait à froncer les sourcils. Il finit par raccrocher.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

-Les fouines débarquent !!

Il retourna dans la cuisine, visiblement énervé. Elle le suivit et essaya de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

-Comment ca les fouines débarquent ? Mes fouines ??

-Oui, Cam, Angela, Zack et Hodgins, ils arrivent dans la journée…

-Mais comment ca se fait ??

-Cullen m'as dit qu'ils étaient incapable d'avancer dans l'enquête depuis qu'ils avaient appris notre « mort » et il a dit que vu dans quel état Angela, il n'y avait que cette solution pour préserver notre couverture…

-Ca pas l'air de te réjouir !

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

-Bon écoute, calme toi, de toute manière on ne peut rien faire, alors cet après midi, on va faire comme on avait prévu et on les retrouvera quand on rentrera et on verra, à ce moment là, ce que l'on fera…

- Quoi que tu dises cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment… Même pas du tout…

-Est-ce que ca pourrait te consoler si je te faisais des macaronis au fromage pour ce soir ?

-Non…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils seront déjà la !

-Eh bien… On ira les manger au petit restaurant du village sans eux…

-Ca me convient ! Marché conclu !

Ils se serrèrent la main de façon à officialiser tout cela et se remirent aux fourneaux. Ils dinèrent tranquillement tout en discutant de l'arrivée imminente du reste des fouines. Ils décidèrent pour finir de ne pas partir en randonnée et d'aller se promener en ville jusqu'à l'heure de diner. Ils flânèrent dans les petites rues s'arrêtant quelques fois devant des vitrines des magasins. Soudain ils entendirent des voix plus que familières. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la boutique la plus proche et écoutèrent tant bien que mal.

-Alors le ranch O'connell…He bien, il faut suivre cette route pendant 5 kilomètre environ, et la vous en aurez une autre qui part sur la gauche et c'est une route accidentée. Vous la suivez jusqu'au bout, vous ne pouvez pas le rater

-Bien merci beaucoup monsieur ! Savez-vous, ou il y aurait un petit restaurant sympa, pour boire quelques choses ? Demanda Hodgins

-Bien sur. Je vous conseille, la bas, au coin de la rue, leur frappés sont vraiment excellents !!

Ils entendirent la voiture redémarrer et freiner un peu plus loin. Ils les virent prendre place sur la terrasse du café et commander à boire à la serveuse.

-Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas aller vers eux ! Dit Booth a l'attention de sa partenaire.

-Je ne veux pas aller vers eux, du moins pas encore, j'ai pas envie de louper les macaronis…

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Et bien on va visiter cette petite boutique jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent…

-Mais Booth, on est dans une bijouterie…

-Et bien on va regarder les bijoux…

Ils commencèrent à regarder les comptoirs. Booth s'attarda quelques instants sur les alliances, ce que Bones remarqua immédiatement

-Ca te fait envie ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-A qui ca ne ferait pas envie ?!

-Pas a moi en tout cas… C'est vrai que c'est plutôt tentant…

-Quoi ?? Tu veux dire que ? Tu pourrais vouloir rester avec moi ?

-Ca se pourrait… Mais je veux y réfléchir encore un peu. Dit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta juste d'illuminer son visage avec un énorme sourire comme a son habitude que Bones lui rendit presque aussitôt. Puis, décidant que de toute manière il faudrait bien sortir un jour de la boutique et que leurs amis attablés à la terrasse n'avaient pas l'air pressé, ils franchirent le seuil de la porte et se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner d eux. Tempe culpabilisa un peu d'avoir évité ses amis comme ca mais elle ne le fit pas savoir à Booth, bien que lui l'avait déjà compris.

Une fois le soleil couché, ils allèrent dans le petit restaurant pour manger les fameux macaronis au fromage. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, trop occupé à avaler leur souper. Mais une fois les plats terminés et le dessert avalé, une tension commença à se faire sentir. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, ne pouvant décrocher leur regard de celui de l'autre. Bones commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser attendre plus longtemps. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait trouvé la réponse au moment même où il lui avait demandé de rester marié avec lui. Mais encore une fois elle avait eu peur et encore une fois il l'avait rassuré. En même temps, elle avait envie de pouvoir tirer les quelques avantages de cette situation.

-Alors ils étaient bon tes macaronis ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Délicieux mais une chose a manqué…

-Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

-Ta réponse.

-J allais t'en parler justement.

-…Je t'écoute…

-J'aurais besoin…Que tu me convainques…

-Que je te convainque ?

-C'est ca…

-Bon… Alors lève toi et viens avec moi.

Etonnée, elle le suivit sans discuter. Il paya le repas puis ils sortirent du restaurant. Il l'emmena dans une petite ruelle déserte et là sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser se qui se passait, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur avec Booth qui l'embrassait passionnément. Quand enfin il se dégagea de l'étreinte elle resta muette. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon. Elle le regarda brièvement et cédant a la tentation et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'attira contre lui et recommença a l'embrassé. Cela semblait durer des heures mais il n'était question que de secondes. Leurs mains devinrent dangereusement baladeuses.

-Booth…Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux baisers. Il…Il faut… Il faut qu'on rentre…

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-Ma voiture est là-bas.

Comme il avait compris ou elle voulait en venir, il ne se fit évidemment pas prier. Il lui prit la main et ils coururent jusqu'à la voiture. Booth mit la clé dans le contact et il démarra en trombe. Plus le temps avançait, plus le désir devenait omniprésent. Ils arrivèrent en moins de dix minutes au ranch. N'en pouvant plus, dès que la voiture s'arrêta, Bones se jeta au cou de son partenaire. Ils sortirent du véhicule et montèrent en vitesse sur sous le porche de l'entrée. Tandis que Bones fouillait son sac pour trouver les clés Booth jeta un coup d'œil au salon à travers la fenêtre.

-Oh noooon, je suis trop con !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Les fouines sont toute là, au salon.

-Quoi ?

Elle s'approcha et regarda. Soudain elle eut une idée. Elle se souvint de la palissade qui donnait juste en dessous de la fenêtre de leur chambre. Ils firent le tour du ranch et commencèrent à grimper en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Après quelques minutes d'effort, ils parvinrent à entrer dans la chambre. Bones n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Booth l'embrassait à nouveau. Soudain Booth se releva légèrement, et regarda ce qu'il convoitait depuis bientôt trois ans maintenant.

-Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Lui en vouant presque de poser cette question, elle roula de façon a se retrouver sur lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Bientôt, les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce. Les caresses commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus passionnées jusqu'au moment où ils ne firent plus qu'un.

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE**

**Voilaaaaaaaa xD Désolée, j ai mis un peu de temps pour poster ce chapitre mais je voulais bien faire la fin. J'espère que ca vous a plus !! Laissez moi quelques reviews A très bientôt !!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Booonjouuuuuuuuuuuuur !! Je ne sais pas quoi dire a pars merci pour toutes ces jolies reviews que vous continuez à me poster !! Vous êtes géniaux !! **

**Cette fic va bientôt toucher à sa fin mais j'en ai une ****nouvelle que je suis en train d'écrire que je posterais bientôt. J'espère que je vous retrouverais sur celle la ! Enfin ceci n'est encore que musique d'avenir, donc voici le chapitre 10, très bonne lecture à tous et a très bientôt !!**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Il devait bientôt être 23h et nos célèbres fouines étaient toujours au salon en train d'attendre le retour de notre duo préféré. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que nos deux fouines étaient dans le même lit dans une chambre à l'étage. Ils commençaient vaguement à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir les deux partenaires arriver vu tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières semaines.

Pendant ce temps là à l'étage, le couple reprenait peu à peu leur souffle.

-OUI je te dis oui, je veux rester marié avec toi !! Apres ca je ne peux que dire oui !! C'était….Wouuuuuh…

-Si j'avais su, ca ferait longtemps que je serais passé à la vitesse supérieure !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Réalisant ce que Bones avait dit, il écarquilla les yeux et eu quelque peine à trouver ses mots.

-Attends…Tu…tu as dit que voulais rester mariée a moi ??

-Exactement !

-C'est cause de… Ce qu'on vient de faire ?

-Non, bien sur que non…Enfin…Cela m'as un peu plus confortée dans ma décision…_ (Elle sourit) _Enfait, au moment où tu m'as demandé, j'ai su directement que je voulais te dire oui… Mais comme d'habitude je commencé à m'imaginer des scenarios si ca ne marchais pas. Mais pour une fois, j'ai décidé d'écouter mon cœur comme tu me l'as tant de fois demandé !

-Le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore…

-Exactement !

-Mais, tu es vraiment sur ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

-Plus que jamais. Je t'aime Seeley !

Il la regarda et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il l'as prit dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle lui avait enfin dit « je t'aime » et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse lui faire.

-Tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde !!

-Donc, nous voici vraiment mariés…

-Ca fait bizarre quand même. On ne se souvient même pas de la cérémonie…

-Attends, j'ai une idée. Ce n'était pas l'église catholique cette chapelle ?

-Non, a quoi tu pense Tempe ?

-Hé bien, étant donné que tu es très croyant, je pense que c'est important pour toi que notre union soit bénie par Dieu ?

-Bien sur que si… Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ou tu veux en venir…

-On n a fait un mariage civil mais pas religieux, alors si tu le veux bien on peut organiser une cérémonie et on le vivra vraiment, le plus beau jour de notre vie.

-Tu ferrais ca pour moi ?

-Bien sur, et je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi tant de gens croient en ces mythes. Et après tout ce que j'ai vécu, ca me parait un peu moins…irréel…

-Si je m'attendais à ca !!

-Et après on pourrait partir en voyage dans les iles chaudes des caraïbes…

-Oooooh…Le rêve...Dit-il en retombant sur le matelas les bras croisé derrière la tête comme si il était déjà sur une plage.

Ils restèrent un moment encore dans le lit à s'imaginer dans l'avenir. Tout les deux étaient sur un petit nuage. Soudain, Bones se souvint que toutes les fouines les attendaient. A contre cœur ils se rhabillèrent rapidement échangeant quelques baisers au passage. Bones ouvrit la porte mais Booth la retint par le bras.

-Attends, ils ne nous ont pas vus rentrer. Il faut qu'on ressorte par la fenêtre.

-J'aurais eu mon lot d'escalade pour aujourd'hui…

Booth descendit sans peine le premier. Bones le suivit avec un peu plus de difficultés mais y arriva quand même. Ils firent le tour du ranch et arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Ils respirent un bon coup, se regardèrent une dernière fois comme pour se souhaiter bonne chance et appuyèrent sur la poignée. Les deux partenaires entrèrent et allèrent dans le salon. Le reste des fouines se retournèrent et les dévisagèrent. Un long silence régna quelques secondes dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'Angela le brise en criant.

-MA CHERIIIIIIIIIE !! Hurla-t-elle en courant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ange…Tu m'as tellement manqué !! Mais…Mais tu enceinte ?!

-Oui !!

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi !!

-Merci, mais d'abord faut qu'on parle toi et moi !

-Effectivement…Mais on fera ca plus tard…

-Ok

Booth s'éloigna pour aller faire du café pendant que Bones fêtait joyeusement ses retrouvailles avec ses collègues. Quand il revint, ils commencèrent à poser plein de questions sur ce qu'il s'étaient passé quand il était sortit de la pièce et qu'ils étaient sortit du champ de la camera. Tempe raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Quand elle eut fini, les fouines étaient restaient muettes. Tout à coup Angela se leva et prit Tempérance par le bras. Bones comprit et regarda Booth avec un grand désespoir dans les yeux. Mais comme toujours les yeux de son partenaire lui disaient de ne pas s'en faire. Les deux amies montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans la première chambre du couloir. L'artiste regarda le lit dont tous les draps étaient défaits. Elle vit dans le coin de la chambre les affaires a Booth et Brennan que le FBI leurs avaient amené.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? C'est toi et Booth qui avez fait ce champ de bataille ?

-Euh…Non…

-Pas très convaincant…

-Ange…

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu t'étais mariée ?

-Je ne le savais pas …

-Quoi ??

-C'était le dernier soir a Las Vegas, tu sais quand on a eu cette enquête dans un casino. C'était assez pénible alors on a été boire un verre. Le lendemain matin on s'est retrouvé dans le même lit sans que l'on s'en souvienne. C'est seulement quand on a été convoqué par Cullen à notre retour qu'on a appris que l'on s'était marié. Alors après on a voulu repartir là-bas pour retrouver la chapelle ou on s'est unis pour tout annulé. Le FBI nous a affrétés un avion mais il y avait nos kidnappeurs a l'intérieure. Et c'est comme ca qu'on s'est retrouvé dans…

-Je sais, on a tout vus. Et qu'est que vous allez faire maintenant ? Vous allez divorcer ?

-Non.

-Pardon ??

-Non, on va rester mariés et on réorganiser une vraie cérémonie religieuse.

-Sérieux, tu veux rester mariée à Booth ??

-Oui !

-Oooooh Sweetie, je suis tellement contente pour toi !! Est-ce que vous avez déjà…

-Oui, c'est pour ca que tous les draps sont défaits… On l'a fait y' a même pas une heure…

-Une heure ? Mais y a une heure on était en bas et on vous attendait.

-Je sais mais on a passé par derrière.

-Alors comment c'était ??

-Parfait, le mieux que je n'ai jamais connu.

Angela éclata de rire. Elle sentait bien que son amie était réellement heureuse. Elles continuèrent à discuter pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes puis elles redescendirent vers les autres. Ils décidèrent de tous monter se coucher. Jack et Angela prirent une chambre, Tempe et Booth gardèrent la leur et Zack et Camille occupèrent chacun les deux dernières. Tout le monde s'endormit paisiblement, tous ravi d'avoir retrouvé le calme après toute l'agitation des ses derniers jours. A part peut-être Booth qui avait vu débarqué tout ces « _satanées fouines_ » alors qu'il était tranquille dans un ranch avec sa Bones.

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE**

**Voila j'espère que ca vous a plus !! Gros Gros Gros bisous et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre ! D'ici la, laissez moi quelques reviews ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuur !! Merci encore et toujours pour toutes les reviews que vous me postez inlassablement, je ne sais pas quoi dire a pars merci, merci et merci !! Nous voici au chapitre final de cette fic. J'espère que ca vous a plus et que vous me suivrez sur ma prochaine fic déjà en cours d'écriture « **_Ne m'abandonne pas_** ». Gros bisous a tous et a très très bientôt !!**

**Chapitre 11**** :**

Le soleil s'était levé depuis une heure environ et tout la maisonnée était encore endormie. Toute sauf un certain agent du FBI. En effet Booth était déjà en train de se préparer un café. Il avait passé la nuit dans les bras de sa partenaire. Il s'était levé exprès aux aurores pour pouvoir aller seul au village. Il vida rapidement sa tasse et la posa dans l'évier. Il prit sa veste et ses clés et démarra le SUV. Il sifflota un air de Foreigner bien connu et quinze minutes plus tard il arriva dans la rue principale du village. Il alla d'abord à la boulangerie pour aller chercher des croissants pour le petit-déjeuner. Puis, tandis qu'il marchait le long des boutiques, il passa devant la bijouterie où il s'était refugié le jour d'avant avec Bones pour éviter les fouines. Il eut soudain une idée. Il entra et se dirigea directement vers les bagues de fiançailles. Il vit tout de suite la bonne. Un magnifique anneau en or blanc avec un magnifique diamant bleu monté dessus. Il sut directement que c'était la bonne. Il demanda au vendeur un petit écrin avec. Tout fier de son achat, il fit le chemin en sens inverse pour retourner au ranch. Il entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y découvrit Bones qui buvait son café en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air vraiment songeuse. Il s'approcha et elle se retourna et sourit des qu'elle l'aperçût.

-Salut, fit-elle.

-Salut, bien dormi ?

-Bien sur…

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

-Aaah. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il s'avança tout près d'elle, lui prit la main et y déposa le petit écrin. Le sourire de Bones s'effaça aussitôt.

-Mais, qu'est ce que…

-J'ai pensé qu'en attendant que l'on se marie pour de bon, tu pourrais la porter…

Elle regarda Booth puis ouvrit la petite boite. Elle y découvrit la magnifique bague. L'émotion la gagna sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir.

-Oooooh, Seeley…Tu n'aurais pas du…

-Je peux te la mettre ?

Elle acquiesça tout en séchant ses quelques larmes. Booth sortit la bague et prit délicatement sa main. Il glissa l'anneau à son annulaire. Tout deux sourirent autant qu'ils le pouvaient, se regardant encore une fois intensément dans les yeux au plus profond de l'autre. Elle le prit dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le put comme si elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il la serra et lui murmura quelques mots doux à l'oreille.

Tandis qu'ils restaient collés l'un contre l'autre, les fouines s'était levé et regardait silencieusement la scène, heureux de les voir enfin réunis.

Apres tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, le pire comme le meilleur, ils s'étaient enfin trouver. L'amour avait franchit toutes les barrières et ne les quitteraient jamais. Toutes ces petites disputes, ces chagrins, ces fous rires aussi, faisaient qu'ils étaient Bones et Booth, deux amis, deux partenaires, deux amants, deux âmes sœurs et bien plus encore.

**THE END**

**Epilogue**

Nos deux tourtereaux eurent un grand mariage de rêve et Tempérance apprit bientôt qu'elle était enceinte d'un petit garçon. Angela et Jack eurent une petite fille nommé Joy.

Booth et Bones continuèrent à être partenaires tout en ménageant travail et vie de famille et il faut le dire, ils se débrouillaient plutôt pas mal ! Ils achetèrent une maison dans les environs de Washington non loin de celle de Jack et Angela et eurent une vie paisible comblée par les petits plaisirs de la vie et le bonheur d'être ensemble.

**Sniiiiiiif, voila c'est fini !! J'espère que cela ne s'est pas arrêté trop brusquement pour vous ! Je ne voyais pas de suite pour celle la, tellement j'étais déjà dans la suivante dont le résumé est juste en dessous. Voila, je vous remercie encore pour tout les reviews et de m'avoir lu, même si il vous a fallu de la patience quelques fois. Gros gros gros Bisouuuuus a tout le monde et a bientôt.**

_**Ne m'abandonne pas**_

_Seeley apprend soudain une très mauvaise nouvelle à l'aube de sa « vrai relation » avec Tempe. Craignant qu'elle lui en veuille, il le lui annonce juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Depuis Bones sombre de plus sous les yeux de ses amis surtout quand elle apprend quelque chose qui va __bouleverser sa vie._


End file.
